


Cyare

by CaptainRex_ika



Series: Riduur [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Beating, Blackmail, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Longing, M/M, Obi-Wan is a good friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRex_ika/pseuds/CaptainRex_ika
Summary: Rex and Cody have loved each other since they were gangly limbed cadets on Kamino, but were always too afraid to say something - in fear of being discovered, of being separated - and that continued even after they were deployed.They feared rejection by the other, unaware that they both felt the same.On what should be a peaceful, simple mission, things go sideways (as always) and Cody goes missing.Prequel to Riduur
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Riduur [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620730
Comments: 29
Kudos: 123
Collections: TexWash's Must Reads and Rereads





	1. Chapter 1

Rex stood to the side in the small, dimmed planning room, watching as Cody and Obi-Wan conversed as they looked over the map floating above the holo-table. A small, fleeting smile pulled the corners of Rex’s lips as he watched Cody talking to Obi-Wan, animated hand movements as his amber eyes stared intently at Obi-Wan, watching his expressions.

He was glad that his helmet hid the smile, not wanting them to see it. 

They were on a small mission to a small planet apparently…well, that was Obi-Wan’s words. Technically they were on leave, but Obi-Wan, with his fame as the prized Negotiator, had been requested to help mediate a treaty signing between two feuding factions leading the Government on this small planet. Apparently they were close to settling it themselves, but they wanted a Jedi to watch over the last proceedings, to be an unbiased witness so others could not claim that one side had cheated the other out of something or rather…Rex didn’t really care about the finer details like that, he only cared that he was there with Cody and a small contingent of clones to watch over Obi-Wan in case things went balls up like they usually did with the trouble prone Jedi.

Originally, Obi-Wan had planned to go alone since the 501st and 212th were technically on leave, but once Cody had caught wind of the mission, he refused to let Obi-Wan go alone, knowing Obi-Wan could find trouble tip-toeing through the flower fields. 

Rex had volunteered to come along once he had heard that Cody was going. He enjoyed spending time with Cody, but it wasn’t a common occurrence that they were together anymore with the 501st and 212th being deployed to other sides of the Galaxy. He was lucky in the fact that both battalions were deployed together more often compared to the others, but it still felt like he rarely saw Cody.

Rex settled back against the wall, content to just watch Cody and Obi-Wan argue over potential escape plans. Obi-Wan was vehement that everything would be fine and that Cody needed to stop thinking so pessimistically, while Cody just arched an eyebrow in that way he did, in a way that made Shinies cower before him, before he started listing off events where Obi-Wan had been captured, held for ransom, tortured, injured in missions that Obi-Wan insisted would be ‘easy’. Obi-Wan just spluttered in response as Rex snorted a laugh, gaining their attention.

Cody gave Rex an easy grin as Obi-Wan pouted at him before tilting his head.

“Why are you hiding over there, Rex?” Obi-Wan questioned. “Come join us and help me convince Cody that it’ll be fine.”

Rex walked over, taking off his helmet as he did so and tucking it under his arm before stopping next to the holo-table, in between Cody and Obi-Wan. He tilted his head, giving a loud, deliberate, thoughtful hum as he cast his gaze over the map of the town the treaty signing would be taking place in. 

Cody had definitely been thorough, as usual, and had marked the best escape routes and the spots where potential snipers could sit to get the perfect shot on the palace where the treaty would be signed. 

“Well,” Rex hummed, seeing both Cody and Obi-Wan straightening up to look at him intently. “Seeing as they’ve actually worked it out between themselves and they just want an unbiased witness to finalize things, I am leaning towards this being a good mission…however,” Rex continued as he saw Obi-Wan’s grin. “Cody is right and you do manage to find trouble in the weirdest of places, so having back up plans isn’t a terrible thing, just in case.”

Obi-Wan pouted again, folding his arms across his chest as Cody’s grin widened, looking to Rex, which made his heart race seeing that smile aimed at him. Rex smiled back, looking to Obi-Wan to try and hide from Cody how much his heart was racing. Obi-Wan sighed, nodding in assent to Rex’s reasoning, turning to look at him. 

“I suppose we can never be too careful,” Obi-Wan agreed, looking to Cody who smirked. “Oh, don’t look so pleased with yourself,” he grumbled which just made Cody’s grin widen, making his cheekbones more prominent, which immediately drew Rex’s eyes to him. The scar that hooked around Cody’s right eye crinkled when he smiled, which drew one’s attention to Cody’s bright amber eyes which were filled with humour and mirth. 

It always made a warmth bubble in Rex’s stomach whenever he saw Cody smile, truly smile, which was sadly getting rare these days as the war went on and as more brothers died.

Cody’s gaze turned to meet Rex’s and he tilted his head curiously. “Rex?”

Rex blinked, coming out of his thoughts and shook his head slightly. 

“Apologies,” Rex said, voice staying miraculously even. “I was lost in thought.”

Cody’s amber eyes examined him closely, intently, making Rex feel like Cody could see right through him, could see his deepest thoughts and feelings – though Cody was just good at reading him, having known Rex since they were both gangly cadets, trying to get used to their too long limbs that grew far too quickly. Cody’s gaze finally settled, meeting his gaze once again. 

Cody gave a soft smile, reaching out to place his hand on Rex’s shoulder.

“Get some rest, Rex’ika,” Cody told him firmly, moving his hand back so he could rap his knuckles against Rex’s chest plate. “Need you at your best to make sure this one doesn’t get in trouble.”

“Hey!” came the indignant reply from the Jedi beside them.

“Yeah, might go do that,” Rex murmured, reaching back to rub the back of his neck. “I’ll go check on the others, make sure they aren’t getting up to mischief.”

“Then bed,” Cody ordered him with that half smile. Rex nodded, looking to Obi-Wan, who was smirking slightly as he looked between the two of them. Rex gave him a look, which Obi-Wan returned with a look of pure innocence. 

“Don’t forget to wake me before we land,” Rex told Cody with a smirk, rapping his knuckles against Cody’s chest plate in return. “Don’t want to let you have all of the fun.”

“Never, Rex,” Cody promised with a grin. “Need some serious help to keep this one safe.”

Again, the indignant “Hey!” sounded from Obi-Wan. 

Rex chuckled once again, turning towards the door and absently waving goodnight. Obi-Wan looked up to see Cody was watching Rex leave, giving a small smile. 

“Let him rest, dear one,” Obi-Wan told him, wrenching Cody’s attention back to him.

“Hmm?” Cody asked, blinking in confusion. Obi-Wan just gave him a soft, knowing smile, turning his attention away from the holo-table to give Cody his undivided attention. 

“I know you care for him,” Obi-Wan said softly, knowing they couldn’t be overheard. One of the benefits of having the small ship and a small trusted team of clones was that secrets couldn’t be heard by the wrong people. Cody folded his arms across his armoured middle, frowning slightly as he looked to Obi-Wan.

“He’s my brother,” he said slowly, unsure. Obi-Wan just tilted his head, giving him that knowing look. 

“Cody, I’ve known you for a while now,” Obi-Wan began to say. “We’ve lived, fought and grieved side by side for so long…and I’d like to think that you are my friend.”

“I am, Obi-Wan,” Cody quickly reassured him, reaching out to grasp Obi-Wan’s forearm. Obi-Wan rested his hand over Cody’s, holding it secure.

“Thank you, dear one,” Obi-Wan smiled warmly at him before continuing. “I’ve seen you with your brothers, I’ve seen how you act with the men who serve with you, how you act when we’re deployed with Wolffe, Bly or Ponds…and while you care for them, your care for Rex goes that little bit deeper, doesn’t it?”

Cody just blinked, mind going horrifically blank as Obi-Wan openly stated that…something that Cody had tried to keep buried for so long, since they were cadets on Kamino and fear of reconditioning and decommissioning hung over their heads. 

The pressure of Obi-Wan gently squeezing his hand brought him back to the present moment as his brain finally rebooted.

“I-I…” Cody stammered, unsure of what to say. Obi-Wan just offered him a gentle, reassuring smile, his grey-blue eyes soft. 

“It’s all right, Cody,” Obi-Wan reassured him, voice soft and calming. “Love is something to be cherished, to be celebrated, you shouldn’t fear it.”

Cody arched an eyebrow at that. “I thought Jedi were forbidden to love?”

“A common misconception,” Obi-Wan chuckled, somewhat sadly, as he shifted back to lean against the holo-table, though he still held onto Cody’s hand, gently rubbing the back of the broad hand with his thumb, trying to keep Cody calm and grounded in the moment. “Jedi are not supposed to form attachments because it leads to possession, which can lead to anger and whatnot. It is impossible not to love or care for someone deeply though. How can Masters not be expected to come to care for the Padawans they raise? How can we be expected not to care for our friends? We do love, we love quite deeply, but we know where we need to stop before that love becomes possession and that love becomes warped.”

Cody blinked. “Oh.”

Obi-Wan’s smile faltered somewhat as he regarded Cody’s face, grey-blue eyes flitting over every part of his face, taking in the pursed lips and the tightened eyes.

“You haven’t told Rex, have you?” 

Cody shook his head, sighing as he slumped against the holo-table. Obi-Wan just continued to stroke the back of Cody’s hand, knowing Cody just needed a moment.

“How could I?” Cody asked quietly, morose amber eyes looking up to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze. “I couldn’t when we were on Kamino because if the Kaminoans found out, we would have been separated or reconditioned or decommissioned at worst.”

Obi-Wan’s hand stilled in his horror at that, but Cody continued on.

“Then we get deployed and we’re under all of this scrutiny from Admirals and Senators who have rules for us to follow,” Cody rambled on. “Rex is deployed with the 501st and I only see him when our battalions are assigned together for battles or that rare time when we’re both on leave at the same time…along with the fear that we could both die at any given moment…and I…I don’t know what he’d say if I told him that I loved him more than I love a _vod_. I don’t want to lose him because I couldn’t contain my feelings.”

“Oh, Cody,” Obi-Wan sighed, squeezing his hand once again. Cody just offered up a weak smile.

“I can’t complain,” Cody said, voice trying to be light but not quite getting there. “I still have him as my closest _vod_ , as my best friend – besides you of course,” Cody added, which made Obi-Wan laugh softly. Obi-Wan tilted his head once again, reaching up to cup Cody’s cheek. Cody looked at him, amber eyes sad but he still mustered up the strength for a weak, sad smile. 

“I can’t complain though, can I?” Cody laughed, a tinge on the bitter side. “He’s still here and I still have him as my friend, my brother…and this way, I can’t lose him if the wrong people ever found out...or if he rejected me.” 

Obi-Wan shifted so he could place a hand on Cody’s shoulder, the other creeping around to rest on the back of Cody’s neck, pulling Cody close so they could rest their foreheads together.

“You are a braver man than most, my dear Cody,” Obi-Wan murmured. “Many wouldn’t put aside their feelings of love, to keep the other safe, because they themselves didn’t want to be hurt by a broken, longing heart.”

“Still doesn’t help,” Cody gave a breathless laugh, which sounded like it had been wrenched from him.

“I know, dear one, believe me, I know,” soothed Obi-Wan, fingers gently stroking the fine hairs at the back of Cody’s neck. Cody’s eyes drifted up to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze firmly. He could see the deep sadness, the deep understanding within those grey pools.

“You do understand, don’t you?” Cody murmured, gaining the slightest nod from Obi-Wan as not to dislodge their foreheads from where they were steadily pressed against one another. 

“More than you know,” Obi-Wan murmured, whisper soft, filled with the longing and heartbreak of long ago. Obi-Wan straightened up, pulling away ever so slightly with a wry, empty smile. “A long time ago, but it wasn’t meant to be…we could never be, not with who we were…and in the end, it turned out for the best. We can barely speak without arguing these days, our ideals too different.”

Cody frowned slightly at that, something within those words tugging at his memories. He suddenly realised who Obi-Wan was talking about and his gaze softened as he looked to the suddenly tired looking Jedi. 

“I’m sorry,” Cody said quietly, gaining a true, warm smile from Obi-Wan.

“I’m not,” Obi-Wan said with a small shake of his head. “Once perhaps, but now I see we could have never worked out.”

“You still care for her.”

“Of course, she is my friend, despite our differences now,” Obi-Wan sighed. “Part of me will always care for her, but not in the way I once did.”

Cody stared at Obi-Wan for a moment longer before Obi-Wan finally looked away, clearing his throat as he stared at the holo-map. 

“So, want to tell me again of your excellent escape plans in case trouble finds me?” Obi-Wan asked, gaining a small, relieved smile from Cody, grateful to get away from the painful topics of heart breaks and heart aches. Cody turned his attention back to the holo-table, focusing back on the map. 

Go through the plans, check on his men, and then he could finally get some rest next to Rex. 

Rex finished checking on the men – one piloting, two in the small mess playing cards, and the other three in the small barracks, asleep – and headed back to his and Cody’s room. Cody’s men were good, so Rex didn’t have to worry about them too much – except for maybe Waxer and Boil, pair of troublemakers that they were, but they were the best scouts which is why Cody brought them along.

Rex slowly pulled off his armour, rolling out his shoulders to work out that slight ache, that slight kink, which had tightened his muscles ever so slightly, before stacking the armour neatly at the end of his bunk in easy reach in case of emergency. 

With a tired, heavy sigh, Rex collapsed onto the small bunk, dressed in only his blacks, and stared up at the dull grey ceiling. 

Cody would be here soon enough. He knew Obi-Wan would chase him off to bed as he usually did, refusing to allow his Commander to go sleep deprived if he could prevent it.   
Rex rolled onto his side, yanking the thin blanket up around his shoulders. 

It was getting harder to be around Cody now, just wanting to be with him and actually tell him how he felt – that deep, stomach fluttering, heart-warming, heart aching feeling that occurred every time Cody was close since they had both been cadets on Kamino. 

He had loved Cody for as long as he could really remember. He remembered being ushered into Cody's squad, a grunt being promoted because a sharp eyed trainer had noticed Rex's scores and had seen potential in him, the small clone with the abhorrent mutation of blond hair. Cody had been there to welcome him, taking him under his wing as Rex got used to command training...and Rex is certain that was when he formed a crush on the slightly older _vod_ with the bright, kind amber eyes.

He knew he couldn’t tell Cody though. He didn’t want to lose that friendship, that closeness, he had with his favourite _vod_. He didn’t want to blurt out his feelings, to have Cody look at him and reject him and then distance himself from Rex because of how awkward things had gotten. Rex couldn’t cope if that happened, if he lost Cody. 

So he would remain quiet and wanting, quietly snarling at himself to just be content with the way things were. 

It didn’t matter how much it made his heart clench, how much he longed to be wrapped up in Cody’s embrace as something other than a brother…he just had to do it.


	2. Missing

Cody stood back, just slightly behind Obi-Wan’s right shoulder, as they disembarked the ship and headed towards the welcoming party. He chanced a glance at Rex, who was standing in the same position as Obi-Wan but to his left, seeing he was standing tall and proud. Cody smiled at that, grateful his helmet hid his reaction from the locals and from Rex. Obi-Wan would have just given him that knowing look, which also would have been worse. 

He stood to the side, listening as Obi-Wan spoke to the locals, nodding along as they told him of the situation.

“We weren’t aware you were bringing soldiers,” one of the representatives said, eyeing off the clones with a guarded expression.

“It wasn’t the plan,” Obi-Wan admitted before turning to look at Cody with a smile. “However, they did not want me to come alone…and I believed it would be a good experience for them to see and be part of this, for when the war is over.”

That gained a few eyebrows and some impressed expressions. 

“They respect you,” the Prime Minister of the Tak clan – and the planet – said. 

“We do, very much so,” Cody confirmed, gaining another smile from Obi-Wan. “There is no other Jedi we’d prefer to serve with.”

“Well then, we welcome you all and we thank you for coming to bear witness to this grand occasion, something we have been working towards for many years,” the leader of the Jak clan, and the once opposing side, said with a proud smile. 

“Rooms will be sorted for you and your men,” said the Prime Minister.

“Thank you, Prime Minister Jarek,” Obi-Wan said with a small bow of his head. “Before we go, I should introduce you.”

“Of course.”

“Commander Cody,” Obi-Wan said, gesturing to Cody, who inclined his head. “He’s my Commander, a steadfast leader of the 212th Battalion. Captain Rex,” Obi-Wan shifted his attention to Rex, smiling. “Rex is the Captain of the 501st Legion, one of the best there is. These are Waxer, Boil, Crys and Longshot, some of my most trusted men.”

“A pleasure to meet you all,” Sitik, the leader of the Jak’s, greeted. “Are you sure they won’t be missed, being such high ranking and trusted soldiers?”

“Technically we’re on leave,” Rex answered, a smile in his voice. “Coming along with General Kenobi sure beats running around on Coruscant.”

There was a burst of laughter as they all headed towards the transports. 

“You definitely inspire such respect in your men, Master Kenobi,” Sitik chuckled, looking back at them with a warm smile. “I believe we have made a good choice in requesting you to oversee this. You seem to be a fair man, one who cares about all life and for the best choices.”

“He is,” Cody confirmed, gaining a slight flush from Obi-Wan. 

“The respect goes both way,” Obi-Wan added as they all climbed into the transport. “They’re good men.”

Cody smiled under his helmet, listening to the hum of conversation, though he kept glancing around, blinking to bring up different readings on his HUD, checking everything. He saw Rex’s helmet tilt in a certain way in his peripheral and he activated their private comm.

“What’s that look for?” Cody asked, amused. Despite wearing helmets and covering expressions, every shift and tilt of their helmet told more about their expressions than words ever could.

“ _I can see you looking around, checking for dangers,_ ” Rex’s voice teased. “ _Always so thorough_.”

“Can you blame me?” Cody chuckled softly, tilting his helmet towards Obi-Wan.

“ _No, no, I definitely can’t_ ,” snickered Rex. “ _That man did train my General after all and we all know what he’s like_.”

Cody barely kept in a shudder at that. Skywalker was a whole other level of crazy. Obi-Wan had a way of getting into trouble without meaning it, but Skywalker sought it out. 

Cody always worried about Rex when he went out on missions with Skywalker, especially when it was chasing Dooku or ran off when he heard even a hint that Senator Amidala was in danger. 

If Skywalker lost Rex due to his headstrong, unthinking stupidity, Cody would kill Skywalker himself. It would break Cody to lose Rex to Skywalker’s hubris. 

Cody caught a flash of grey, seeing Obi-Wan had tilted his head to look at him, giving him a knowing look. Cody just cocked his head, tilting his helmet forward somewhat, which made Obi-Wan smirk as he got the message. 

They soon arrived at the palace and were escorted to their rooms. 

“There will be dinner tonight and we will continue the negotiations tomorrow morning,” Jarek informed them, “but for now, take this time to rest and refresh yourselves.”

“Thank you, Prime Minister, Leader Sitik,” Obi-Wan bowed lowly. Obi-Wan turned to his men once the representatives had left and smiled at them. 

“Come now, let’s get some rest,” Obi-Wan told them, leading them into the large suite which had several bedrooms off of it. Waxer and Boil immediately darted off to one room to go investigate everything.

“Oh, there are baths!” Waxer’s excited voice carried from the room. Obi-Wan chuckled, looking to Cody, who was watching Rex disappear into one of the other bedrooms.

“Go,” Obi-Wan told him, reaching up to squeeze Cody’s bicep. “Get some rest, spend some time with Rex before this ends and we have to go racing off to save the Galaxy once again.”

Cody took his helmet off, smiling at Obi-Wan.

“As long as you get some rest, Obi-Wan,” Cody told him firmly, though the soft smile broke the effect. “None of this ‘meditation counts as sleep’ nonsense. I mean, actual proper sleep or I will sic Helix _and_ Kix on you when we get back.”

Obi-Wan shuddered at that threat, knowing it wasn’t to be taken lightly. He had to admit, part of him was relieved when Helix couldn’t join the group, as Cody had ordered enforced rest hours for the hard-working medic – and Obi-Wan would not dream of taking Kix away from Jesse when they finally have some down time. 

Crys and Longshot both had some medical training, so if worst came to worst, they had some medics on hand and no doubt there would be some in this palace. 

“I promise I will get some actual sleep,” Obi-Wan told Cody with a small smile. “There are actual, comfortable beds. It would be foolish of me not to take advantage…not to mention we all need to be well rested for these negotiations.”

Cody nodded, content with Obi-Wan’s answer. Obi-Wan squeezed Cody’s bicep once more.

“Go on now, get some rest, have a long, soak in the bath and gorge yourself on the fruits and little treats on that table there,” Obi-Wan chuckled, nodding to the table that Crys and Longshot were hovering about. Cody nodded, smiling once more. Obi-Wan smiled at him once more before he went to go investigate the food. 

Cody headed off to the bedroom, which he would share with Rex, finding Rex had already stripped out of his armour and had stacked it near his bed. Cody leaned against the doorframe, chuckling as he saw Rex was already sprawled out on the bed in his blacks, muscles framed by the tight black clothes. Cody’s eyes traced down the dip of Rex’s back and over the swell of his round, firm backside and down those strong, strong thighs. 

Cody quickly moved his gaze back to Rex’s head, especially when Rex turned his head to look at him, giving a soft, sleepy smile. 

“Comfortable?” Cody chuckled as he walked into the room.

“Yup,” Rex answered, golden brown eyes soft. Rex shifted slightly on top of the dark green duvet and patted the empty space. “C’mon.”

Cody pulled off his armour, stacking it neatly, before he got onto the bed next to Rex. Rex immediately curled close, body relaxing as he sighed out. Cody reached up to cup the back of Rex’s head, pulling Rex’s head against his shoulder, and softly stroked the short, blond hair. 

Rex’s muscles relaxed further and he wrapped an arm around Cody’s middle, smiling contently. 

“Thanks, Codes,” Rex mumbled.

“Get some sleep, Rex’ika,” Cody murmured against Rex’s forehead. “I’ll be here.”

Rex smiled once again, cuddling in closer, limbs wrapping around Cody, much like they did when they were cadets on Kamino and had crawled into each other’s sleep tubes after a horrible, hard day at training. 

Cody smiled, letting his eyes drift close, comforted by Rex’s weight, warmth and steady, deep breaths. 

The next couple of days went (surprisingly) smoothly. There was barely a raised voice as both sides easily worked out the rest of their negotiations, both sides determined to get this done and acting fairly towards one another’s requests. 

Cody found himself rather bored watching the proceedings, instead using his HUD – when he could get away with wearing it – making sure everything was fine and no untoward surprise would actually pop up. 

On the third day, Obi-Wan stopped Cody before they entered the room. 

“Cody, go for a walk, explore the city,” Obi-Wan told him gently as the others moved in. “You’re the only one who hasn’t gone out and explored yet.”

“Because someone needs to keep an eye on you,” Cody retorted, gaining an unimpressed look from Obi-Wan. 

“Well, Rex is here, and you trust him, don’t you?” Obi-Wan added, this time gaining the look of ire from Cody. Cody finally sighed, relenting. 

“Fine, fine,” he murmured, stretching out his limbs. “Better to check out the surroundings anyway and do recon.” 

He smirked when he realised how much effort Obi-Wan went through not to roll his eyes at that statement. Cody glanced down at his armour in question before looking up to meet Obi-Wan’s softened gaze and wry smile.

“Losing the armour is probably best, so you don’t stand out,” Obi-Wan murmured. “Just take your comm.”

“Have fun,” Cody said with a grin, gaining a low chuckle from Obi-Wan. 

“Oh, this is a lot more fun,” Obi-Wan responded with a sly grin, patting Cody’s shoulder once more. “Maybe you’ll find something nice to buy for Rex.”

Cody went out to swat Obi-Wan but he quickly danced out of reach, cackling as he ducked into the negotiation room. Cody shook his head in disbelief before turning and walking back to his room to get out of his armour and throw his greys on. They weren’t exactly civilian clothes but they were the closest he had – and walking around in blacks wouldn’t be appropriate. While the greys would be out there, it would still help him blend in a bit better with the civilians. 

He nodded and smiled to the attendants and workers who greeted him as he walked by, heading towards the doors to the palace. Cody soon emerged out in the fresh air, taking in a deep breath and smiling softly as he exhaled. He could smell the soft, sweet scent of flowers in the air from the palace gardens and the tantalising smell of roasting meat coming from the market. 

This is why he liked leave. On war torn planets, the smells were plasma, blood, dirt and death…but on days like these, well, they were Cody’s favourite days. Something about the fresh air, the smell of food cooking, the smell of fresh grass and flowers, it reminded Cody that there was peace in the Galaxy…however small.

Cody headed out into the town centre, walking down the bustling streets and looking at the stalls filled with food, clothes and little products. He smiled and accepted little treats pushed on him, chuckling as small kids ran around his legs, pulling at his hands. Cody ruffled their hair and continued on his walk, eyeing off the tall, colourful brick buildings. 

The citizens were peaceful, happy, and it made Cody relax just the slightest bit. When the citizens were this cheerful and relaxed, it boded well for the negotiations since they also wanted this to work out. 

Cody hummed as he continued wandering down the streets, glancing at the bright, decorative surroundings. He considered where to go looking for lunch. He was still pretty full from breakfast, but trying to figure out and plan lunch would be the best option.

Cody paused suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. Cody spun around his heels, looking towards the mouth of the empty street, frowning when he saw that no-one was there. He sighed, shaking his head as a small, fluffy creature ran out from behind some boxes, knocking them over. He chuckled softly to himself.

Getting tense over a small fluffy creature, Cody shook his head once more, if Rex had seen that he would have never heard the end of it. 

Cody turned around, going to continue on his walk when a fist flew towards his face, connecting with his chin and knocking him heavily to the ground, the back of his head bouncing off of the rough ground, causing sparks to burst in his vision.

Cody groaned, turning onto his side and reaching for his comm. A foot on his hand stopped him from reaching it and Cody gave another groan as the heel of that foot crushed his hand beneath it rather painfully. 

A hand reached down to dig in the pocket that Cody had reached for, pulling out his comm. Cody winced as he heard the sound of something hitting the ground a few feet away.  
He blinked up, seeing four blurry figures above him, his vision still recovering after smacking his head against the ground. 

“You really think this will work?” a voice asked, though it sounded so far away to Cody. Cody grimaced, groaning as his vision swam again.

Concussion, Cody diagnosed himself bitterly, of course it was a concussion. 

“Yeah, the Jedi are bleedin’ hearts,” another one scoffed. “And those two weak leaders want ‘unity’…do ya reckon they’ll keep going when a life is danger? Goes against all that shit they’re preachin’.”

“Let’s get him then before anyone realises and reports us.”

Cody waited until the blurs got closer before he lunged, knocking them all back and tackling one to the ground and kicking out as another ran towards them. Cody leapt to his feet, doing his best to stumble away as his vision blurred and darkened at the edges. 

He grunted as he was tackled from behind, landing heavily on the ground and getting the wind knocked out of him. Cody tried to fight back but more hands just went to hold him down, making sure he couldn’t move.

“Slippery bugger,” one of them laughed breathlessly. “Now knock him out and let’s go!” 

Cody blinked once again as he tried to push up against all of the weight holding him down. His vision cleared for a moment, just in time to see a foot flying towards his face.

Cody was unconscious before he hit the ground, blood trickling from his nose and split lip. 

Obi-Wan looked to Rex as they sat in their suite, watching as Rex looked towards the chrono for the fifth time in as many minutes. Waxer, Boil, Crys and Longshot were looking somewhat concerned too, though they had faith in their commander. 

“Rex,” Obi-Wan began. 

“It’s almost sun down, Obi-Wan,” Rex interrupted, looking worried. “He wouldn’t have been gone all day, not like this. He should be back by now.”

“Perhaps he got side-tracked, you know he’s a push-over when younglings drag him into things…and I heard Boil and Waxer speaking about the children out there,” Obi-Wan tried to reassure him. He was trying to remain positive, though he was starting to feel a bit worried himself. 

“He would have contacted us,” Rex murmured. “I-I just…I feel something isn’t right, sir.”

Obi-Wan frowned at that, reaching up to rub at his beard. He had worked alongside Cody and the clones for so long now that he knew that their instincts weren’t to be taken lightly. 

“Have we tried tracking his comm?” Obi-Wan asked, Rex giving a small shake of his head. “Come on, let’s go and find him.”

Crys, Longshot, Boil and Waxer quickly got up to accompany them, with Crys pulling up the tracking system on his own gauntlet. As they walked down the halls of the palace, they ran into Prime Minister Jarek and Leader Sitik as they had come to find them for dinner.

Jarek frowned, looking to Sitik, who was looking equally as concerned. 

“This is out of character for him, not to check in?” Sitik asked.

“Yes,” Rex answered, looking to Obi-Wan. “Cody always checks in.”

“Come, we will get a speeder and help you find him then,” Jarek said, gesturing for them to follow him. “We will get you to his location a lot quicker.”

“Thank you, sir,” Waxer said as they walked down the hallways quickly, heading towards the hangar. “I don’t think I’ve seen leaders get so involved like this for…well…a while.”  
Jarek smiled at Waxer sadly. “A leader should be willing to do anything, to help whenever they can.”

Sitik nodded in agreement. “A leader who doesn’t is just a figurehead, a spoilt, lazy leader…but the one who works with the people is the one the people will follow. We don’t want to be like the others. We want to be part of our people, to help out when needed.”

Waxer nodded as they all got into the transport with Crys giving directions, eyes focused on the holo-map. They came to a stop in front of a small lane way, a cut through to another bustling street. 

Obi-Wan climbed out, frowning as he looked at the cobblestones, trying to find any trace of Cody.

“Cody?!” Rex called as he hurried through the lane way, checking behind every crate and box in the lane way. Obi-Wan looked to Crys, who was frowning as he regarded the map, walking with careful steps as he followed the trace. 

Waxer and Boil were frowning as they looked around, though they kept by the sides of the Leaders, just in case this was a trap.

“Cody!” Rex called again, voice getting more worried with every passing moment.

“He’s not here,” Obi-Wan murmured, unable to sense Cody’s Force presence. 

“Sir, I’ve found it!” Crys called out suddenly, crouching down next to a crate. Obi-Wan and Rex rushed over, with Waxer, Boil, Longshot and the Leaders close behind. Crys looked up to Obi-Wan grimly, looking to the discarded comm on the ground. 

Waxer frowned suddenly, catching sight of something reflecting light on the ground and carefully walked towards it as the others stared at the comm in disbelief.

“Uh…General, there’s blood here,” Waxer spoke up, voice wavering. Rex rushed over, staring at the small puddle of blood staining the grey cobblestones. 

“Oh, Force, Cody,” Rex breathed, paling at the sight of the sticky, congealing blood. Obi-Wan reached up, grabbing Rex’s shoulder. “Sir, where is he?!”

“We’ll find him, Rex,” Obi-Wan promised though his heart was racing in his chest. Where could Cody have gone? Who would have attacked him? “We’ll find him.”

“Sir, there’s a holo-disk on top of this crate,” Crys spoke up suddenly, frowning at the holo-disk on the crate where Cody’s discarded comm had been found. Obi-Wan squeezed Rex’s shoulder once more before they headed over. Obi-Wan looked to Crys, who was looking a little pale as he held Cody’s comm, before focusing on the holo-disk, which look small and innocent on the crate. 

He reached out and activated it, a holo instantly appearing.

There was a figure hanging there, their wrists shackled and forced up towards the ceiling them, forcing the figure to stand, their toes barely skimming the ground. 

Obi-Wan couldn’t quite see the figure’s face as their head was dropped, chin against chest, and their clothes had been stripped from them, leaving them in their bare skin and underwear, though any features were hidden by the shadows cast across their body…but something devastating was twisting in Obi-Wan’s stomach, causing his heart to race anxiously at the sight of the figure.

A masked figure suddenly appeared in the holo, moving towards the prone figure hanging there. They were silent as they stopped beside the figure, instead just lifting the figure’s head up for them to see.

“Cody,” Rex whispered, voice breaking, when he caught sight of the unconscious Cody’s face, puffy and bruised with blood trickling down from his nose and split lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go!!
> 
> Let me know if you're liking it :P


	3. Blood and Confessions

Rex sat in the palace, head buried in hands as the leaders, their advisors and Obi-Wan spoke about the holo they had found. Rex couldn’t get it out of his thoughts. The image of Cody hanging there, stripped almost completely bare, bloodied and bruised and unconscious as a masked man stood there, touching him.

A shudder ran through Rex’s strong frame as he remembered that. The masked assailant had stood there, holding Cody’s head up so they could see his face and demanded that the leaders of the two clans stop negotiations, and that they did not sign the treaty or else they would kill the clone to begin with before targeting citizens. 

They also promised to send Cody back piece by piece, with the holos to show what agony they had left him go through if their demands were not met.

Sitik and Jarek had exchanged looks at that, looking uneasy.

Rex shivered again, barely biting back a groan. He couldn’t lose Cody, not like this, but he knew that this treaty couldn’t be tossed aside. 

A hand rested on Rex’s shoulder, making him look up to see Obi-Wan looking at him sadly.

“Come, Rex,” Obi-Wan murmured, glancing back at the officials. “They need to discuss things.”

Rex nodded tiredly, getting to his feet. Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder before they silently made their way back to the suite. Waxer, Boil, Longshot and Crys were looking over holo-maps, trying to figure out where Cody could have been taken without anybody seeing.

Rex stared at them for a moment before he walked into his and Cody’s room, heart breaking and stomach roiling and twisting in panic. He just couldn’t help at the moment, just couldn’t truly believe that Cody was being held captive, being threatened.

Rex sat on the edge of his bed, just in his blacks, and buried his face into his hands, sobbing softly as it truly began to sink in that he may never see his beloved _ori’vod_ , the man he loved more than anything, ever again. 

The bed beside Rex dipped and he was pulled against a warm chest, a hand reaching up to gently stroke the back of Rex’s neck.

“Oh, Rex,” Obi-Wan murmured, stroking the short, fine blond hairs on Rex’s neck. “I’m so sorry.”

Rex blindly reached around to grasp Obi-Wan’s robes, burying his face into Obi-Wan’s neck, not caring that this could be seen as a breach of protocol. Rex just needed reassurance and comfort and he knew Obi-Wan would gladly give it. Rex sobbed heavily against Obi-Wan’s neck as Obi-Wan shifted to rub his back, murmuring softly to him but letting him cry out his pain and fears.

“What if we can’t find him time?” Rex sobbed. “T-They won’t stop the treaty signing…t-they can’t…a-and I n-never got to tell him…” 

Rex broke off, suddenly aware that he was rambling and almost blurted out his deepest secret to Obi-Wan; Cody’s General. 

Obi-Wan just pulled back slightly so he could gently tilt Rex’s head so he could meet his gaze. Obi-Wan’s grey eyes examined Rex’s dark golden ones before he made a soft, sad noise.

“Oh, Rex,” he whispered, gently cupping Rex’s cheek in hand. “You love him, don’t you?”

Rex’s eyes watered when he saw no judgement in Obi-Wan’s gaze, only understanding and sadness. 

“I-I just…he’s always been there for me, to help me when I was in trouble in Kamino, protecting me and keeping me safe…a-and…I don’t know, something just changed a-and I found myself caring for him more than any other _vod_ ,” Rex stammered, all of that pent up emotion coming out of him in a rush now that he didn’t need to keep it a secret. “But I couldn’t tell him. I-I couldn’t _lose_ him because he didn’t feel the same…but when he needed me, I wasn’t there to help him!”

Obi-Wan made another noise in his throat as he gathered the shaking Rex back in his arms, holding him close and secure. Obi-Wan ran his fingers over Rex’s short blond hair, his heart breaking for him. 

Part of him wanted to tell Rex that Cody felt the exact same way but he couldn’t do it, not to Rex, not when there was a chance that they could lose Cody – though it hurt Obi-Wan to even consider that – and if they really did lose Cody and Rex knew that Cody did love him, but they had missed that chance because of fear, it would break the strong hearted clone. 

“I won’t give up on him, Rex,” Obi-Wan promised, all that he was able to do. “I will _never_ give up on finding him.”

Rex just nodded numbly against Obi-Wan’s shoulder, knowing that Obi-Wan would never give up on Cody…and that gave Rex just that little bit of hope. 

Cody blearily opened his eyes, wincing as pain tore through his shoulders, making him look up slowly, his muscles tight and barely responsive. Cody blinked up, confused, as he saw his arms were forced above him, wrists clamped tightly in silver shackles, the chain disappearing up into the rafters.

He blinked again, shifting slightly and wincing as pain tore through his muscles, before looking around, eyes darting over the dark, shadowy, cold brick room. There was a lack of natural light, the only light source a dim light in the corner. 

His head pulsed in time with his heart beat, causing him to wince, as he squinted, vision just a little bit blurry. 

Cody knew he had a concussion from many previous experiences from training on Kamino and on the battlefield. Helix would be so pissed in that caring way of his. 

Cody tilted his head back, letting out a breath through his nose. He really wanted his brothers, even his over-protective medic brother, right about now. 

He looked back down as the door opened and winced as a bright light turned on overhead. Two figures walked into the room, faces obscured by masks, but judging on their heights and builds, Cody could determine that they were males of the species. 

“You’re awake,” one of them said as they approached. 

“Who are you?” Cody demanded, pulling against the shackles on his wrists. “Why did you kidnap me?!”

Cody grunted as he was backhanded across the face, spitting out a mouthful of blood from where he bit the inside of his cheek and glaring at the figures in front of him. 

“You are the means to an end,” one of them sneered. “The treaty will be ripped up or you will be killed.”

Cody just glared at him, amber eyes flashing as he set his jaw. He strained against the shackles, arm muscles flexing, but only succeeded in cutting into his wrists. 

“Don’t bother,” the one of the left laughed cruelly. “You won’t get free.”

The two looked at each other before they headed back towards the door.

“The leaders have until tomorrow to decide. If not, we send them a message,” one of them said, glancing back at Cody. “If they choose to remain stubborn, to go for peace…well, we start sending you back in pieces.”

Cody just bared his blood stained teeth at them. They just laughed and shut the door, the light overhead switching off once more. Cody sighed, slumping down against the chains. He shifted his feet, adjusting how his toes pressed against the floor so the weight was taken off of his shoulders.

He closed his eyes, resting his chin against the chest, hoping to stop the pounding in his head. Shivering as the chill in the room got to him, Cody let his mind drift. He thought back on the interaction he just had with two of his captors. 

They said if the leaders didn’t stop the treaty signing then he would die. 

Cody sighed again at that. He knew that the leaders wouldn’t do that…that they _couldn’t_ do that. The people of this planet were depending on that treaty being signed, so civil wars would stop breaking out and people would stop dying. 

Cody clenched his hands tight into fists, stomach rolling as his heart dropped. 

If his brothers and Obi-Wan couldn’t find him in time, Cody knew he would die.

He didn’t want to die, not yet, not here. He didn’t want to leave Rex behind, not without telling him how he felt. Cody felt a bitter laugh bubbling in his throat but he kept it down.   
He didn’t know how Rex would take it, things could have become awkward between them…but Cody couldn’t help but imagine just being brave enough to tell him.

But now he may never get that chance.

He may never see Rex, Obi-Wan or any of his brothers again. 

Cody was startled out of the uneasy sleep he had managed to slip into when the door to his cell slammed open. Three of his captors entered this time, one moving over to a table against the wall next to the door and setting items down upon it, while another came to stand in front of Cody. 

Cody’s stomach dropped when he saw he was setting up a camera. 

The third checked on the one setting things up next to the door before coming over to Cody, his dark eyes staring at him through the holes in the mask.

“They have not met our demands,” he said, voice cold. “So we will send them proof of how far we are willing to go.”

Cody just gave a grim smile, setting his jaw determinedly. 

“They won’t let you win…and neither will I,” Cody told him, amber eyes fierce. 

“We will see,” was the response given before he turned to the others and gave orders for them to hurry. Cody arched an eyebrow at that, looking at the masked figure thoughtfully.   
So he was the leader then. Cody would tuck that information away for now, just in case it came in handy later on. 

Cody straightened up, readying himself when he saw the camera flick on. The leader grabbed something from the table and Cody set his jaw when he saw the metal pole swinging in the leader’s hand. 

Rex was sitting flanked by Waxer and Boil as they watched Obi-Wan talk to the Sitik and Jarek, who were both looking grim. 

Crys and Longshot were still in their suite, going over all the information they had so they could find Cody before it was too late. 

Rex’s stomach twisted and he looked down to his hands twisted together on his lap, unable to watch Obi-Wan’s worried face any more, knowing that Cody was slipping away with every moment that passed.

The door to the large conference room suddenly burst open, a horrified looking attendant running in.

“Sirs!” he gasped, stumbling over to him. “This was just delivered!”

Sitik took it, frowning and looking to Jarek. 

“Who delivered it?” Jarek asked, brow furrowed. 

“It was a droid,” the attendant gasped out. “The head of security watched it once the droid self-destructed and I was told to bring to you immediately!”

“Where’s the droid now?” Obi-Wan asked as he stepped forward. 

“Our head of security collected it, but the self-destruct was an order implanted within it. It caused its memory to wipe and it to shut down.”

“Please deliver it to my men upstairs,” Obi-Wan told him. “My men are very good with things like this.”

The attendant looked to Jarek and Sitik, who both nodded, before he hurried away to deliver the droid. 

Sitik walked over to the conference table, connecting the holo disc to it before activating it. Rex shot to his feet when a holo of Cody appeared.

“Cody!” Rex breathed, rushing over with Waxer and Boil close on his heels. 

A masked figure appeared in the footage, standing in front of the grim looking Cody. 

“ _You have not met our demands_ ,” the masked figure said. “ _It is time to show you that we are serious about our threats. Stop the treaty or we will send this one back to you piece by piece. Once he is dead, we will turn our attention to the citizens_.”

Rex trembled when the masked figure swung a pole in his hand, radiating smugness.

“ _This is on you_ ,” he told them. “ _All of his pain, all of his suffering, is on you._ ”

Cody let out a groan and doubled over as much as he could with him hanging by his wrists when the pole was swung into his stomach. 

Obi-Wan looked to Rex as the pole was used to beat Cody repeatedly, with Cody groaning and grunting with each blow. Rex was pale as he kept his gaze on Cody’s face, watching as Cody was beaten black and blue with the pole. 

Rex barely bit back a whimper when the leader was handed a knife. He watched as Cody’s body went rigid, biting his lip and his amber eyes clenching shut as the knife was quickly slashed across Cody’s chest, opening up a thin slice in the skin. 

A hoarse cry escaped Cody when the masked assailant stepped closer to Cody, digging the knife into his chest for a deeper cut.

A whimper escaped Rex when Cody gave a hoarse scream as the assailant carved into his chest.

“Waxer, Boil, get Rex out of here!” Obi-Wan ordered.

“General, no!” Rex pleaded. 

“You don’t need to see this, Rex,” Obi-Wan told him, voice firm, though his grey eyes were filled with despair. “That’s an order, get out of here! Waxer, Boil!”

Waxer and Boil grabbed Rex’s arms, pulling the shocked Captain from the room. 

Cody’s scream echoed after them as Waxer and Boil quickly ushered the numb Rex down the halls.

Cody hung limp in his shackles, shivering from the cold and blood loss. He was covered in a series of deep cuts from the knife, cut deep into his bruised skin. 

His captor had cut into his chest, back and thighs, making sure to miss everything important, before he moved onto electrocuting him.

Cody couldn’t hold back his screams then.

Now he had been left alone, barely hanging onto consciousness, but the pain from the cuts, the deep bruising and the stiff limbs from the electrocution were keeping him awake.   
They had taken the recording, all smug and content, and had just left him hanging there in the dark.

He swallowed harshly, throat sore from screaming, and shifted slightly in his chain. A groan escaped clenched teeth as pain tore his body, red hot and taking his breath away. 

Cody blinked hazily, darkness beginning to creep into the corners of his vision. Cody sighed once more, resting his head against his bicep, giving into the creeping unconsciousness. 

He knew he wouldn’t survive this, just a knowing feeling settling in his stomach, and though he truly didn’t want it to end this way, not now and not like this, he knew it was no use panicking about it. No use suffering twice with fear and with the pain. 

Cody just wished he could have seen Rex and Obi-Wan one last time, to tell them he was sorry.

With another soft exhale, Cody went limp, succumbing to the darkness.

Rex watched as Crys and Longshot worked on the droid, both of them frowning and murmuring to each other as they checked datapads, looking at data as it scrolled across their screens. 

Waxer was sitting beside Rex, pushed in close to him so he wasn’t left alone. Boil had gone to gather some food and refreshments, just wanting to make sure that everyone stayed fed and hydrated. 

Rex glanced up as the door opened and Obi-Wan walked in, looking tired and worn. Waxer stood up, ushering Obi-Wan into the seat he just vacated. Obi-Wan gave him a tired smile as he accepted the seat.

“Thank you, Waxer,” Obi-Wan murmured. Waxer nodded, devoid of his usual cheer and mischief. Waxer headed off to go find Boil and Rex looked to Obi-Wan, golden eyes darting over the tired face, taking in the despairing grey eyes and the deepened, worried lines at the corners of his eyes and mouth. 

“We’re not going to be able to find him in time, are we?” Rex asked quietly, gaining a shocked look from Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan turned to grasp Rex’s hands in his own.

“I’m not giving up on finding him alive, Rex,” Obi-Wan promised him. “I will _never_ give up.”

“I know you won’t, sir,” Rex murmured, “but…they’ve covered their tracks, we’ve found no trace of them and you know that this treaty can’t be forgotten.”

Obi-Wan squeezed his hands, going to say something else when the door opened and Jarek and Sitik walked in. 

They walked over to Rex’s and Obi-Wan’s side, settling down on the chair opposite. Obi-Wan didn’t let go of Rex’s hand, but turned his body so he could face the leaders, who smiled at them both sadly. 

“Sitik and I have been speaking,” Jarek started quietly. “We’re going to spread the rumour that the treaty signing has hit a bump…that arguments have occurred and we’re at a standstill.”

“Sir, y-you can’t,” Rex stammered. “Your people, if they hear that…it could start another civil war.”

“We can’t let your brother die either, Captain,” Sitik said gently. “This will only be until we can find him…and if our suspicions are correct, if we let this slip to the advisors and their teams, we are certain that word will get back to these insurgents.”

“The risk in this…” Obi-Wan murmured. “Even if you do this and word gets back to them, there is no guarantee that they will let Cody go, and it could cause another civil war.”

“We can’t allow them to kill your Commander, Master Kenobi,” Jarek stated. “He is a good man, one who fights for what is right.”

“I don’t believe that will be necessary, sirs,” Crys spoke up suddenly, gaining all of their attention. Crys’s eyes were still fixed firmly on his datapad as he stood, hurrying over. Obi-Wan let go of Rex’s hand to take the offered datapad from Crys.

“You found something?” he asked, hopeful. Crys nodded. 

“The program they used on their droid was good, but we’re better,” Crys said with a smirk. “We found their location, sirs.”

Obi-Wan stood up, looking to Rex, who also stood up, back straight and golden eyes glinting.

“Ready to go when you are, sir!” Rex stated with a sharp grin. “Let’s bring Cody home.”

Cody winced, eyes opening just slightly when he heard yells and the sound of blaster fire. He groaned, head rolling around on his neck as he struggled to hold onto consciousness. 

The door burst open, the light blinding Cody temporarily.

“I’ve got him!” came the familiar yell of a brother. Cody blinked again, squinting at the blurry figure, trying to see the armour design of the one trying to set him loose.

“Boil?” he slurred.

“We’ve got you, sir, just hang on!” Boil retorted.

“Oh, kark, Cody!” came Rex’s worried cry. 

“Captain, I need help getting him down!” Boil stated. Strong arms wrapped around Cody’s middle, supporting him while his arms were freed from the shackles. Cody’s body slumped down in the hold once he was freed, unable to support his own weight. He was carefully lowered to the floor, but he was still cradled in strong arms against an armoured chest. 

Cody forced his eyes open again, this time seeing blurry blue and blond.

“Rex?”

“Yeah, Codes, it’s me,” Rex murmured, gently stroking Cody’s cheek. “You gotta hang on for me, all right? We’re going to get you out of here but you gotta stay with me, all right?”

“’Kay,” Cody mumbled, head rolling to rest against Rex’s shoulder. “S’happy to see you, Rex. Safe now…tired…”

“Longshot and Obi-Wan are coming, just hang on for me, okay?” Rex pleaded, watching as Cody’s eyes drifted closed once more.

Cody just smiled weakly at him, feeling safe and secure in Rex’s arms.

“Cody, Cody! Stay awake, please, stay awake!”

Cody wished he could have told Rex he was okay, to reassure him, but his limbs became heavy and he could no longer keep his eyes open.

Obi-Wan walked into the infirmary, seeing Rex was sitting beside Cody’s bed, head bowed. He walked to Rex’s side, placing a hand on Rex’s shoulder.

“How is he?” Obi-Wan asked quietly, taking in Cody’s exposed, heavily bandaged torso, his face lax and peaceful in unconsciousness. 

“The healers said he would be okay,” Rex murmured, leaning back in his chair, looking exhausted. “They’ve smothered him in bacta and gave him some heavy painkillers, but they said all his wounds will heal. He’ll be weak for a few days because of the blood loss, but he’ll be okay.”

“I’m glad,” Obi-Wan said, relieved, squeezing Rex’s shoulder. Rex nodded in agreement, sighing. Obi-Wan looked down at the blond clone, seeing his gaze was firmly fixed on Cody’s face.

“Rex,” Obi-Wan murmured, getting Rex’s attention.

“Yes, sir?” Rex asked, turning his gaze to look up at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled warmly at him.

“Just Obi-Wan for this conversation, Rex,” Obi-Wan told him with a gentle laugh before turning serious. “Do you remember what we spoke about? How you felt about Cody?”

Rex blinked, unsure where this conversation was going, but gave a small nod. 

“I think, once Cody awakens, that you two need to have a conversation about your feelings,” Obi-Wan continued. Rex frowned, uncertain.

“But…what if…I can’t lose him when I just got him back,” Rex said, voice quiet. Obi-Wan just smiled reassuringly at him, squeezing his shoulder. 

“I have an inside knowledge that you shouldn’t fear that,” Obi-Wan told him with a smile. “I need to go talk with Sitik and Jarek and oversee the signing of the treaty. Look after Cody for me.”

“Will do, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan smiled at him, patting his shoulder and taking one last look at Cody, sighing in relief, before he headed off. 

Rex looked to Cody, taking in every bruise blossoming across Cody’s face and the bare skin of his chest. 

He had been so scared when he saw Cody hanging up there by his wrists, covered in blood and bruises. Rage had bubbled in his stomach when Cody lay unconscious in his arms as Longshot looked over him, brow furrowed in concern. Rex had wanted to go out and kill the men who did this…but Sitik’s and Jarek’s men had assisted Obi-Wan in taking them in alive. 

Rex sighed, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair and rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

He straightened up, pulling himself from a doze, a little while later when he heard a groan. Rex got to his feet, quickly moving to the side of the bed and taking Cody’s hand in his own.

“Codes?” Rex called gently, watching as Cody’s face pulled into a furrow, writhing slightly as he began to awaken. “Cody, you’re safe, you’re okay.”

Cody’s eyes snapped open at that, wide with fear before his gaze landed on Rex.

“Rex’ika?” he breathed. Rex smiled, pulling Cody’s hand up to place Cody’s hand on his face, just to reassure him.

“Yeah, Codes, it’s me,” Rex soothed. Cody blinked, rubbing his eyes as he relaxed back into the bed. 

“What happened?” Cody asked, looking to Rex in confusion. “How’d you find me?”

“Crys and Longshot managed to get into their droid’s databank, the one they sent to deliver a message,” Rex explained. “We came for you and the ones who did this to you, they’ve been arrested.”

“Oh,” Cody murmured, resting back on his pillow and looking exhausted. Rex squeezed his hand again and Cody smiled tiredly, interlacing his fingers with Rex’s. 

“The treaty?” Cody asked suddenly. “Is that still okay?”

“Everything is fine, Codes,” soothed Rex. “You’re going to be fine, just a little tired and sore for the next few days.” 

Cody nodded, sighing in relief. Rex looked at Cody, taking in his bruised form and his conversation with Obi-Wan suddenly came back to mind. 

“Codes, I-I gotta admit something to you,” Rex stammered, gaining a worried look from Cody. “It’s just…I thought I was going to lose you a-and I never got to tell you…I never had the courage, but I realised that I could lose you a-and I can’t keep it to myself anymore.”

“Rex?”

“Cody,” Rex said before swallowing harshly, heart pounding in his chest. “You’ve been the best brother I’ve ever had, you always looked out for me on Kamino and I knew that you would always be there for me…a-and after a time, I-I didn’t just see you as a brother anymore b-but I loved you as something more.”

Cody’s eyes widened in shock and Rex looked away, feeling uncertain now that he had poured his feelings out. 

“Oh, Rex,” Cody breathed, squeezing Rex’s hand and drawing Rex’s attention back to him. Cody gave a slightly hysterical laugh, making Rex wince, but Cody just smiled at him.

“I know how you feel, Rex,” Cody murmured. “Caring for someone more than you cared for anyone before but not wanting to say anything in case they didn’t feel the same or in case someone overheard and I lost them for good.”

“Yeah,” Rex agreed quietly. 

Cody shuffled to sit up, reaching up to cup the back of Rex’s neck and pulling him down so they could press their foreheads together. 

“That’s why I didn’t say anything to you for all of these years, Rex’ika,” Cody whispered to Rex. “I couldn’t bear to lose you whether because you didn’t return my feelings or because the GAR caught wind of us…but when I was there, in that room, I regretted that I didn’t tell you so much…and I can’t keep it a secret anymore.”

“Codes…”

“I love you, you stubborn di’kut,” Cody told him truthfully, amber eyes shining. “I just want to be with you.”

Rex grinned, giving a breathy laugh. “Love you too, _cyare_.”

Cody smiled, closing his eyes as he rested against Rex. 

“C’mon, you should be laying down,” Rex murmured finally, helping Cody to lie back down. Rex pulled the blanket up, tucking it around Cody’s chest and making sure he was warm. 

“Stay with me?” Cody asked sleepily, giving a warm, tired smile. 

“Of course, Cody,” promised Rex. “I’m never going to leave you again.”

Obi-Wan walked into the infirmary later that night, pausing as he spotted the sight in front of him.

Rex was curled up on the bed with Cody, head resting on Cody’s chest. Cody’s arms were wrapped round him, holding Rex close, both of them looking content and peaceful. 

Obi-Wan silently walked over, pulling the blanket over the two of them, tucking them in. Rex blinked awake, squinting up at Obi-Wan tiredly.

“How is he?” Obi-Wan whispered. Rex smiled, giving a small nod.

“He’s good,” Rex murmured back before giving another small smile. “You were right.”

“Oh?”

“He felt the same,” Rex admitted, eyes drifting close again. “We’re never gonna keep secrets from each other again…not when we could lose each other…never again.”

Obi-Wan gently stroked Rex’s hair, smiling.

“I’m so happy for the both of you,” Obi-Wan murmured. “Now rest. I’ve got the watch.”

Rex nodded sleepily once more, eyes already shutting as he curled closer into Cody’s warmth, sighing contently. 

Cody was safe and they didn’t have to hide anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken a little bit...but I got called in for a job and I am exhausted lol

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting this one down...  
> Should be about 3 chapters.
> 
> Might take me a little bit, I've got a story for The Witcher fandom that keeps circling my brain and won't let me go.


End file.
